Rolling Girl
by Kodoku 0okami
Summary: An aloof girl named Hatsune Miku gets a new perspective on life after meeting new student Kimura Toshiro, who pries into her personal life out of curiosity only to learn that she's trapped in her own living hell created by those who write her pain off as a way to get attention, and those who caused her pain in the first place. Will he be able to save her from herself?


**After making so many freaking rough drafts within the past year it's ridiculous, I'm finally happy with something. So, here's my new Rolling Girl fanfic despite the fact I haven't updated 3 a.m. yet~! (My priorities obviously are where they should be). **

**I'm just going to put this as rated M because of the fact that Rolling Girl is about an individual that is typically seen as suicidal. I love the song due to how many interpretations there are so it can be relatable to a variety of people on different levels. At the same time, I'd advise that you proceed with caution as this may touch some sensitive topics more than my other stories have.**

**This story is a bit of an experiment so I'm not sure how it will turn out or what feedback I'll get so, that's that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>In Autumn, the leaves fall off the trees and either get thrown away or burnt. Before that however, is what really matters. Prior to the leaves falling, they change colors. When that is brought into consideration, there are truly only two types of leaves. The ones that change into beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow are always what people think of in fall. The other ones however, are forgotten. The leaves that no one remembers as beautiful, just as dried out and weak. They're the easiest ones to crush beneath your feet without a second thought.<p>

I am one of those weak, dried out leaves. I didn't chose where I came from. I just grew on one of those ugly trees that don't bear colorful leaves. However, even those colorful leaves have to experience one thing that the brittle leaves do: falling. They're no longer attached to their tree, so they die. Some hold on longer than the others, but by winter, they have all met the same fate.

For some bizarre reason, it's the brittle leaves that cling to life longer than the colorful leaves. At least, some of them do. Those in that minority are what I call pseudo-colorful leaves. They know their days are numbered based on when the wind blows and finally ends it, but they try to fool the world into thinking otherwise. In the process, they make the inevitable even worse for themselves. Unlike the minority, I know my place. Not only do I know my place as one of these forgettable petals on a giant flower known as a tree, I accept the fact that I will soon be one of those leaves on the ground that people step on, rake, then dispose of... Well, accepting the fact likely isn't the correct term for it. I want that truth. I want to be able to let go of my tree and end my miserable existence as a shriveled up leaf.

The bell rings. Yet another hour is wasted by looking out the window. I look at the window again nostalgically. It was a day just like this one. The sky is gray with no signs of raining, the trees still like clay sculptures. A beautiful photograph, an ugly day to be alive. The only thing missing is him.

I peer down at the papers on my desk one last time, checking to make sure there are no errors. It would kind of suck if the last paper I ever write is poorly done. If I'm remembered, I want it to be because I could at least write a proper letter. I take my bag from the side of my desk and leave the papers shoved into an envelope on the desk neatly. At this point, I'm the only one left in the classroom. I walk out, to see only a few teachers and students still occupying the hallway. When I get to the shoe locker room, I only have to wait a minute or two before the person blocking my way is gone so I can grab my shoes.

Without much concern, I rip off the tag that says "Hatsune Miku" in careful handwritting and put it in my bag along with my books. Then, I backtrack to the janitor's office to grab the key that hangs on the hook near the desk. Once again I go past my classroom, down the hall, and up the stairs. I use the key to unlock the door and go on the rooftop. At this point I make a beeline for the edge where the fence is broken, the reason why the door is locked in the first place. I place my bag on the ground on its side, then put my shoes on top of it.

Turning around, I close my eyes and fall back on nothing but a five-story fall.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd just like to say that this is just the intro and I apologize about how short it is. I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be or when I'll update next due to my busy schedule, but hopefully it will be soon. See you guys later I guess. <strong>


End file.
